Friends or more!
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: COMPLETE Kikyou and Kagome fought for Inuyasha'a heart. Kikyou won and Kogome doesnt care at all! Even though she wants Inuyasha... she still helps Inuyasha and Kikyou to get closer... why? KagomeInuyasha
1. The contest

Hi, guys!! This is my 1st Inuyasha fic, so please don't be to harsh!! And dont worry... This is Inuyasha x Kagome pairing,  
  
  
  
Summary: Kikyou and Kagome fought for Inuyasha's heart. Unfortunately Kikyou won and Kagome didnt care at all!! Even how much Kagome wants Inuyasha she still helps Kikyou and Inuyasha together as possible... Why?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Friends or more?!  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha are hugging each other while Kagome was smiling sweetly at her friends and at the new couple. To her, It didnt matter that she lost... Which made the others confused,  
  
Why would she be happy if she lost, when she, herself, joined the game?  
  
Actually, the answeris quite simple... Kikyou forced her to join.. Wanna know why? We'll never know... (Well, at least I know!! ^-^)  
  
"Kagome... Why are you so happy?" Sango asked  
  
"I'm happy because the two are together now!!" Kagome simply replied  
  
"But you lost..." Miroku joined in  
  
"I know.." Kagome said, still smiling sweetly  
  
"Jeez, Kagome... You're really weird!!" Shippou exclaimed  
  
"Am I?!" said Kagome, laughing  
  
"Yup..." Shippou answered, Kagome laughed louder  
  
"Go-" Just as she was about to apologize, she felt something  
  
'What's this?' she thought  
  
And then, she saw a violet orb came running down to where Kikyou and Inuyasha were having sweet moments.  
  
Kagome knew that it'll kill both of them, especially Inuyasha, so...  
  
She pushed Inuyasha and Kikyou even though the orb was a good meter away from them and moving slowly, she smiled.  
  
"What the?" Kikyou screamed  
  
"Kagome!! The match is over and you lost and that's it!!" yelled Inuyasha. He wanted to say more, but sweet smile on Kagome's face told him that she didnt just pushed him(and Kikyou) for nothing...  
  
"Sayonara... Promise me that you'll be happy together... forever..." she said softly, though she doesnt want to admit that she actually WANT Inuyasha to be happy WITH Kikyou...  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Inuyasha shielded Kikyou with his body and turned to look at Kagome, afraid that she is dead. But to his suprise, she isnt!!  
  
There was a light from the ground to the heavens, locking Kagome inside and absorbing her life source little by little...  
  
"Kagome!!!" Sango, Miroku and Shippou yelled, worry in their eyes  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Inuyasha in frustration  
  
"I think it would be safe for us to go..." Kikyou suggested, tugging Inuyasha by the arm. Inuyasha was about to say 'yes', but the loud scream of Kagome stopped him,  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!"  
  
"Iie... I cant just leave her like that!!" With that say, he quickly went to Kagome.  
  
  
  
Well, chapter 1 is done... Anyway, cant stay long! Got to work on the second chapter 'the new enemy'...................................................................... ........................... The second chapter may be kinda short, but hey! At least I got to update  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ And I also have to finish my book report for my English subject.. 


	2. The new enemy plus a wierd phrase

Here's chapter two!!! And I already passed my report, but they still haven't given me my score...  
  
Well, I dont mind... ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friends or more? - chapter 2  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou helped Inuyasha save their friend. But when Kagome was safe, still conscious... A new enemy appeared,  
  
"So... You've survived my life absorber, eh?" she said  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome yelled, trying to ease off the pain...  
  
"Hush, Kagome!!" Inuyasha said and laid her, back down. But Kagome protested,  
  
"I'm fine... Don't worry bout' me! And besides you should go to Kikyou!!" she screamed, Inuyasha frowned  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!!"  
  
"Alright... But I'm coming back for ya'!" Inuyasha said, finally giving in and went to Kikyou. When he was already out of sight, Kagome smiled a sad smile. She knew that no matter how much she wanted Inuyasha, she could never have him back anyway... But, is it true?!  
  
She sighed.......  
  
"Ha, girl! I am Devo... Ruler of all hell!!" Devo beamed ('ruler?!' I think not... Really!! This story makes no sense at all!..."  
  
"'ruler of all hell?'" Kagome repeated, confused  
  
"Do you know what's going on, Kagome-chan?" Snago asked  
  
"What makes you think I do?!" Kagome answered... Sango laughed nervously,  
  
"Oh! Gomen..."  
  
"Yes... Ruler of all hell!! What are ya' deaf or somthin'?" Devo teased  
  
'weird..." Kagome thought, "What do you want?!"  
  
"I want Inuyasha, as well as Kikyou!!"  
  
"Well, not if I'm around..." Kagome snapped  
  
"And you think you can stop me?" Devo asked  
  
"I'll know if I try!!" Even though Kagome was in full pain, she still fought... She shot an arrow to Devo and it went straight through her heart,  
  
"No!! This shouldnt be happening!!!!!!(Hehe...)" Devo yelled and dissapeared completely, Kagome sweatdropped,  
  
Inuyasha was confused and shocked at the same time... He looked at Kagome, who gave him a smile before she fully went unconscious. Inuyasha wasted no time and quickly went over ro Kagome!  
  
"Kagome!! Kagome!! Wake up!! Kagome!!" he yelled... By now, Kikyou felt jealousy and anger towards Kagome, but she pushed that all away! Perhaps, she wouldnt have Inuyasha anyway... She smirked,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, chap.2 is done!!!  
  
PLEASE, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. The hug

Chapter 3  
  
Sango and Miroku took Kagome back to the hut, while Inuyasha and Kikyou followed closely behind.  
  
When they were already back, they waited for Kagome to wake.  
  
Two days and Kagome still didn't open her eyes. Kikyou kept dragging Inuyasha away from the hut as possible but Inuyasha kept coming back.  
  
The third day had come and Inuyasha couldnt sleep because of worry. (It's night time!)  
  
But back in the hut, woke a very sad Kagome. But she smile at the sleeping form of Sango, Miroku, Shippou and even Kikyou. She only frowned when she saw that Inuyasha was not there.  
  
She let that skip for a moment and decided to take a walk. On the way, she saw Inuyasha up in a tree but continued to walk hoping Inuyasha wouldn't see her... But he did!!  
  
"Oy, Kagome!!" The dog demon yelled. Even though Kagome heard it, she didn't answer. Inuyasha frowned and jumped off the tree and he landed right in front of Kagome.  
  
"Oy, Kagome!!" He said again. The only reply gotten was silence, and Kagome kept her head down. Inuyasha became more irritated so just to get her to talk, he hugged her. Kagome's eyes widened,  
  
"I-Inuyasha!!" she screamed,  
  
"I'm not gonna let you go, until you talk!" He replied, Kagome stiffened,  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
"Kagome... I'm worried about you!" whispered Inuyasha,  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you sick?" Kagome asked, trying to calm herself  
  
"Kagome... I'm fine, all right? I'm just worried!" Inuyasha frowned, and so did Kagome.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, please let go before Kikyou wakes up!" she whispered, suddenly Inuyasha released her and stared at her for a moment,  
  
"Why do you worry about Kikyou seeing us together, anyway?" he demanded,  
  
"Then, why do you worry about me?"  
  
"That doesn't matter, alright?! The only thing that matters to me now is you..."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome began to cry, and Inuyasha hugged her again.  
  
"Shh... It's alright..." Kagome cried harder and Inuyasha held her tighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi, peeps! Sorry for the late update... And please review! You can kill me if you want. I didn't update for a long time and this chapter is VERY short!! ^-^  
  
Also,  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!! AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT! 


	4. The truth

A/N: Ack! I'm REALLY sorry guys for the long update! It's been like.... 133 DAYS!! Eep! You guys must hate me so much. ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters! I only own the plot!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friends Or More?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while of pure silence, Kagome spoke.  
  
"The answer to your question is.... Because I don't want Kikyou to be sad, even though she has been my rival for a very long time. And I know that you'll be sad too, seeing her lonely, too! And I also know that when you're with her, you're happy!" More tears flowed as she spoke,  
  
Inuyasha knew that he wasn't like this at all. He never knew how to comfort someone but here he is trying to calm Kagome.  
  
"But I AM happy.... And I know that you don't admit everything you said, even though you want to...." He said and Kagome's cries went even louder as he hugged her tighter, afraid that if he let go, she'd disappear.  
  
But what they didn't know that someone was watching their every move.  
  
***  
  
Kikyou felt jealousy and anger surging through her whole body. But she quickly ignored it and went back to a dreamless sleep.  
  
= The Next Morning =  
  
Inuyasha woke up beside Kikyou and wasn't very happy. Then he saw Kagome come over and tried to get away from Kikyou but Kagome stopped him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"You hungry?" she asked, holding up two bowls of noodles. Inuyasha just nodded,  
  
While he took one bowl, Kagome placed the other next to Kikyou's sleeping form.  
  
"Give her this when she wakes up...." Kagome whispered, smiled and quickly went out of the room.  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha mumbled once she was out of sight,  
  
"You like her don't you?" A familiar voice spoke,  
  
Inuyasha suddenly panicked,  
  
"Kikyou!! I didn't know you were awake!" His nervousness got the better of him as he almost fell flat on the face.  
  
Kikyou just smiled and took a sip from the bowl. Looks like she wont be killing Kagome after all.... She smirked,  
  
"You know.... I COULD set her up with you!" Kikyou's smirk grew bigger,  
  
Even she doesn't know how her mind changed so fast.  
  
"It's not like that!!" By now, Inuyasha was redder than a tomato.  
  
Kikyou laughed an evil laugh, which sent a shiver up Inuyasha's spine,  
  
"Don't worry! I wont tell...." Was the last thing she said before she left the blushing demon.  
  
After Kikyou was gone, Inuyasha sighed and went to look for Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm MUCH MORE sorry that this chapter is SHORT! Hehe.... You can kill me if you want! But who will update the next chapter?! *cackles* MWAHAHAHAHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: -_- O-kay! She's gone nuts.... 


	5. The end

= Outside =

Inuyasha found Kagome looking at the ocean, her lips curved down to a frown. He sighed and walked behind the girl, hugging her from the back unexpectedly, which made said girl jump.

"I-Inuyasha. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Kagome finally said,

Inuyasha shook his head, "Iie. Nandemonai. Demo, daijoubu ka?" He asked with a slight tone of concern in his voice.

Kagome smiled to herself at that. "Daijoubu desu." She replied, trying to get away from his grasp, but Inuyasha just held her more tightly.

"Kagome... Do you still love me? I mean, even now?" That took the girl by surprise. 

Kagome blushed, "Y-yes. W-why'd y-you ask?" At that, Inuyasha smiled, much more of a smirk. Then he turned Kagome slowly, and leaned towards her face, which made her blush even more.

"Inu-" She was cut off by a demanding kiss. She closed her eyes slowly and sighed, _This is life._

When Inuyasha broke away, she opened her eyes and blinked. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... I love you, too."

= Somewhere from the trees =

Five figures stood watching.

"Really, Kikyou... You're not gonna do anything about this?" Miroku asked,

"I agree with him. I mean, I'm just confused." Sango sweat dropped, 

"Stop whining!" Shippou raised a finger and shook side to side as he tsked, "Let's just watch their sweet moments. Those are very rare. Especially when Inuyasha finds out that we're spying on them, who KNOWS what'll happen!"

Sango sighed, "I don't know what to say to that." She ran her fingers through Kirara's fur, as the said creature just meowed.

"Don't worry. I only did all of this to set them up." Kikyou smiled sadly at them,

"I'm still confused, but whatever you're thinking, you've done a good job!" Miroku grinned at her,

The others could simply nod, "Yep."

~ o(su)wari~


End file.
